1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock apparatus, in particular, one which is a double system lock apparatus having a combination lock and a key lock.
2. Description of Related Art
Locks are widely used in daily life. In general, the way to use a lock apparatus is to insert a key into a lock associated with a closing device, including, for example, doors, boxes, cabinets, lockers and other such items in need of theft prevention. However, if the user loses the key of the lock apparatus, it will be at least annoying, and possibly disastrous for the user. Therefore, a kind of double-system lock apparatus combining a key lock and a combination lock has been developed. If the user carries the key of the double-system lock to the lock apparatus at one time, he/she can use the key to unlock the double system lock apparatus. On the other hand, if the user forgets to bring the key, he/she can dial/rotate a plurality of the rotating discs of the combination in the right numbers to unlock the double system lock apparatus. In this way, the double-system lock apparatus brings the user at least convenience, possibly safety and more.
The double system-lock apparatus does not present problems, though the concept of the structure of the double system lock apparatus is complex, especially for managing the working elements between the key lock and the combination lock of this useful double-system lock.